Going Out
by reader238
Summary: kagome returns to the present to find that one of her friends has a new boyfriend, and kagome gets invited to go on a double date with them, having inuyasha as her escort.
1. going home

**A/n ok readers this story has been jumping around in my head for a while I hope that by doing this story it get rid of my block for the other ones**

**Disclaimer**** I do not own inuyasha or any other characters that might pop up**

**Going Home**

In Kaede's hut the gang stops for while to rest from there long journey in search of the Shikon no tama, and the evil half demon Narraku.

"Ok guys I'm going home I'll be back in three days time." Kagome says as she makes her way towards the bone eaters well.

Hearing this Inuyasha steps in front of Kagome "hey wench when did I say you could leave?" the hanyou asks looking quite annoyed.

Kagome sighs_, aye here we go again_, "Inuyasha why do you always do this, I have to pick up supplies and I have this huge test tomorrow"

"Come on Kagome do you really like these tests that much." Inuyasha says getting more annoyed as he has said this line multiple times

"It's not that I like them it's that I have to do them in order to get good grades." Kagome replies being equally annoyed for the same reason

"So what about the jewel shards and we still need to find Narraku" Inuyasha argues as his fists clench at the thought of that sadistic bastard.

"Come on Inuyasha we all need a break Kirara is exhausted from carrying us and I need to do some repairs on my Hiraikotsu" Sango says as she pets her neko yokai friend.

Miroku gets up and stands next to Sango "Sango's right besides I also need to make some more sutras I'm running quite low" Miroku says as his hand makes its way towards to certain bottom

'**SLAP'**

"PERVERT CANT YOU KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOUR SELF" Sango yells after slapping him across the face leaving a hand shaped red mark

"That guy will never learn" Shippo says shaking his head slightly

"See everyone else needs a rest so why don't I go and get what I need done."

Inuyasha crosses his arms and says "I said no and that's final."

"I'm very sorry Inuyasha I didn't want to have to resort to this." Kagome takes a deep breath while Inuyasha braces himself because he knows what's coming "**SIT**" and Inuyasha is thrown to ground.

"Now I'm going home" says Kagome, "besides we are out of ramen"

Inuyasha just glares at her as she makes her way to the well and right before she jumps in he yells "you know you could have just said that, instead of blowing me into the ground"

"Gomen I'll remember that for next time" Kagome replies as she enters the well.

**Thank you my readers, this is the end of my first chapter the next chapter will be in the present where a new guy goes to Kagome's School and starts going out with one of her friends the chapter is finished I just need you to vote on which one it should be **


	2. the new guy

**A/n: ok my readers only one of you has voted on who the new guy should go out with and I really want to get this chapter up so I'll just go with that.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own inuyasha or any of its characters**

**Chapter 2**

**Three days prior**

"Well class it seems that Ms. Higarashi has fallen ill yet again and will not be joining us today." Mr. Takanaka says to the class as he starts his day.

Kagome's friends Ayumi Yuka and Eri are sitting in the middle row of the class room when they here this and start passing notes about it.

_I wonder what's wrong with Kagome this time. _Yuka passes to Eri.

_I don't know but I hope it's not as bad as the congested ring worm she had last week. E_ri passes back.

_I hope Kagome gets better soon we have a test at the end of the week._ Ayumi writes to both.

_Arrgh don't remind us!_ Eri and Yuka reply back.

**Knock, Knock, Knock…**

There was a soft knock on the door to the class room and a boy that nobody has seen before enters the class room and hands the teacher a note.

The boy was around fifteen or sixteen with black shoulder length hair, and greenish blue eyes. He was about five and a half feet tall, athletic build, wearing the schools uniform except with sneakers instead of dress shoes.

"Gomen (**sorry)** I'm late teach, I got a little lost finding the room." the boy says running his hand through his hair.

The teacher looks at the note that was handed to him and tells the class "Well class it seems we have a new student with us today his name is Yashi Taishio. Well Yashi before we seat you, why not tell us a little about yourself.

_OMG he is such a hottie! _Ayumi passes to Yuka.

Yashi steps in front of the classroom and says "hmmm what is there to tell. Of course you know my name is Yashi Taishio. I was born in Kyoto sixteen years ago, and when I was five I moved to the United States because my dad had a job offer there. Then at ten we moved back to Kyoto when he got another promotion. Now I live here in Tokyo. I like baseball and soccer and I'm fairly skilled with a sword and the martial arts and also I absolutely love ramen can't get enough of it!" **(A/n who does that remind you of)**

"Very well Yashi," the teacher says, "since we don't have a seat prepared for you, you can sit where kagome usually sits." And Ayumi got excited because that was right next to her.

Yashi sits down where he is told to and begins taking notes while Yuka and Eri both passed Ayumi a note saying the same thing _**Please switch seats with me **_and she replies _**no chance **_and they both shrug their shoulders and go back to taking notes.

At the end of class the right before the bell rings, Yashi turns to Ayumi and asks her "hey umm Ayumi right? Can you help me and please tell where my next class is?" and he hands her his class schedule.

"Umm sure, why not?" Ayumi says as she takes his schedule and studies it.

"Hey you've got the same schedule as me so I can just show you where to go!" Ayumi says sounding a little over exited.

"Sweet lets go." Yashi says as he walks to the door and ayumi just sits there admiring the view from the back. "Well are you coming"

"Sure give me a second." Ayumi says as she walks towards him to show him the way to the next class.

The day went on with Ayumi showing Yashi to every one of his classes, and helping him out on the courses that he was behind in with his old school. At lunch ayumi invited him to sit with her friends, and as they ate Hojo came up to them to ask about Kagome.

"Is Kagome sick from school again?" Hojo asks looking as clueless as ever.

"Yea I really hope she gets better soon." Yuka replies.

"Oh well when you see her can you give her these for me?" Hojo says as he hands them a bag of acupuncture needles, incense, and a book on how to use them. "I hear that those work really well on most illnesses."

"Umm sure Hojo we'll do that" Yuka says as an anime style sweat drop formed on her forehead.

"Arigato and good luck on your test this Friday" Hojo says as he walks back to his table

"Is that guy always like this" Yashi asks between mouthfuls of fried rice

"yea he is always trying to get Kagome to go out with him" Eri tells him still dumb founded at having one of the hottest guys in school sitting at their table much less talking to them

"But she doesn't seem to be that interested since she stood him up twice, and she already has a boy friend, that is a two timing jerk." Yuka says emphasizing on the last part

"Is he really that bad" Yashi asks

"Judging by the way kagome talks about him. Yes, but she always seems to defend him in the end." Ayumi says after taking a drink from her thermos

"Hmm sounds to me like she loves him," Yashi comments, "and maybe this other girl is a bad influence on him. But who knows? I'm just speculating."

Every one nod their heads in agreement and Yuka says "sounds like you're talking from experience."

"Well not personal experience, but I've seen it so many times where one person goes out with another, who had their heart broken by someone, and will always go back to that someone completely clueless to how much it hurts that one person" **A/n how many of you know somebody like that.**

Just as Yashi finished telling the girls about his experience the bell rang signifying the end of lunch, and Yuka and Eri got up and walked out to go to their next class, but when Ayumi got up to follow suit Yashi stopped her and said "Ayumi there's this new club for kids like us opening up down town this Friday and there sort of having a costume party to celebrate and I was wondering if you would like to go with me."

_Oh my god did he just ask me out _Ayumi thinks not realizing that she is taking so long to answer

Yashi noticing the silence says "but it's ok if you don't want to. I mean…

"YES" Ayumi yells "I mean yes"

"Really!" Yashi says excitedly

"Yes really" then Ayumi gets an idea "but would you mind that if Kagome gets better by that time we bring her along"

"Hmm why not and she can bring her boyfriend with her as well like a double date. Plus I would really like to meet this guy.

After that the new couple walked to class where Ayumi excitedly tells her friends of the arrangement and how they plan to somehow drag Kagome into it.

**A/n and there you have it chapter two and thank you for all your reviews. The next chapter kagome comes home where her friends tells her of the arrangement and how will inuyasha take it.**


	3. the face

**A/n thank you everyone for reviewing it brings me such joy so I will thank you all individually. **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own inuyasha**

****

**THE FACE**

Kagome gets out of the well in her own time, and with a smile on her face she runs to the door of the house.

"Mom Sota Grandpa I'm home" Kagome yells as she opens the door

When nobody answered Kagome got worried and started to call out everyone's names while walking around the house "Mom Sota where are you. Grandpa" when kagome reaches the kitchen she notices a note on the refrigerator.

_Dear Kagome I know that you're supposed to be back today. Sota has base ball try outs, Grandpa is at the library looking up diseases and I'm out shopping, there's ramen in the cupboard incase Inuyasha came with you and bandages in the medicine cabinet incase he got injured I'll be back around seven o'clock so don't worry_

Kagome finished reading the note and looks at the wall clock _hmm its only three o'clock what should I do first _Kagome thinks as she puts the note back on the fridge. Then she notices that's she left a dirt finger print on the note "I'm taking a bath" she says out loud

Kagome then walks up stairs to the bath room and starts the up the bath (with bubbles) then she goes to her room to grab a change of clothing and her CD player. She then walks back to the bath room turns on her CD player, undresses and steps into the water, and just as she was about to relax.

**RING, RING, RING**

The phone rings in the hall "Gaah why does the phone always have to ring when you're about to take a bath" Kagome says to herself as she gets out of the tub and drapes a towel over self and goes to answer the phone.

"Hello Higarashi shrine Kagome speaking"

"KAGOME" Yuka yells into the phone

Kagome suddenly pulls the receiver away from her ear in fears of going deaf and says into the phone "Ow, Yuka that was my ear"

"Gomen nasei Kagome I just wanted to know if you're feeling better, and if you heard the great news" Yuka says excitedly

"Yes Yuka I'm feeling fine, and what's the great news?" Kagome says while she has her finger in her ear

"There is this new guy at school and he's…. Hold on I've got another call" Yuka says annoying kagome because one she just stopped in the middle of telling her some great news, and two she is still wearing a towel.

A moment later Yuka comes back on "yea that's Eri I'll put her on the three ways" and audible click was heard as Eri was put on. **(A/n my little sister used to love three way calling, till she discovered text messaging and chat rooms)**

"Hello Kagome how are you feeling and have you heard the great news" Eri says through the telephone

"I'm feeling fine Eri, and Yuka was about to tell me the news" Kagome replies starting to get a little curious

"Well any way there is this new guy at school" Yuka repeats

"And he is such a hottie. Mmmm" Eri adds "and the best part is that he…."

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

A faint knocking was heard on the other end of the phone "hold on someone's at the door" Eri says which totally annoys Kagome because she really wanted to get back to her bath

Eri comes back after a moment or two "that was Ayumi I'll put it on speaker phone"

"Hey Kagome how are you feeling and guess what" Ayumi says excitedly through the phone

"Ayumi I'm feeling fine and what" Kagome says getting even more annoyed due to having to answer the same question three times in five minutes.

"Well there's this new guy at school and he is really hot" Ayumi says getting even more excited

"Yes I've got that much already" Kagome says anxious to hear the rest

"And he has all the same classes as Ayumi" Yuka puts in

"And guess what he did at the end of lunch the other day" Eri says getting excited

"I don't know what happened the suspense is killing me" Kagome says still trying to guess what he did that got them so excited

"He asked me out on a date" Ayumi says with a squeal as Yuka and Eri joined in

"Really wow I'm so happy for you. What's he like? Where are you going? When is it?" Kagome asks totally forgetting about the bath

"Well first of all his name is Yashi Taishio and he is really hot" Yuka says slightly drooling

"And he is strong, athletic and about five and a half feet tall" Eri says also drooling

"And he has long black hair going down to his shoulders with greenish blue eyes. And he's also pretty smart and doesn't seem too quick to judge." Says Ayumi shaking with excitement

"Wow I can't wait to meet him" Kagome says as she thinks _ooh he does sound intersting but I can't help but think that I've heard his name before_

"Oh yeah that reminds" Ayumi says you're feeling better right

"Yes so what's that got to do with anything" Kagome says getting suspicious

"Well Yashi is taking me to this new club that's opening up tomorrow called the cross roads, their having a costume party, and you're coming with us." Ayumi says saying the last part as more like an order

"WHAT! Wait how am I getting dragged into this? It's your date." Kagome says nervously

"Hey it's not like you're going alone" Yuka says

"Yeah I asked Yashi that if you were feeling better that you and your boyfriend could come with us, and he agreed." Ayumi replies hoping that Kagome doesn't refuse

"Ok let me get this straight. You want me, and Inuyasha, to go to a party, at a club, on a double date, with you. Huh I thought that you girls didn't like him" Kagome says utterly confused

"Well we haven't exactly met him yet and Yashi wants to know what he's like as well. Beside it's a costume party it will be fun." Ayumi says sounding hopeful

"A costume party huh." Kagome says while thinking this over "Hmmm ok I'll go."

"Aww come on Kagome. Wait what" Eri and Yuka both say into the phone

"I said I'll go" Kagome replies hoping she won't regret this

"Great now we just have to get you a costume" Eri says excitedly at the thought of going shopping

"I don't think that's necessary. I already have a great idea of what I'm going to go as, and I think know exactly what Inuyasha will go as" Kagome says with a devilish smirk on her face.

"Really what are you going as?" Ayumi asks intrigued

"Yeah what is it?" Yuka also asks

"Uh uhh that will ruin the surprise" Kagome says trying to hold back a laugh

"Aww come on Kagome tell us please?" Eri asks wondering what it might be

"Nope sorry this is payback for leaving me in suspense and keeping me from my bath" "gasp" Kagome says then gasps because she forgot about the bath _aww the water is probably cold by now_

"Gomen nasei Kagome we didn't know I guess we'll have to try to pry it out of you tomorrow bye." Yuka says as she hangs up the phone

"Yeah I guess we'll see you tomorrow good bye Kagome" Eri and ayumi both say

"Yep good bye" says Kagome as she hangs up the phone and walks back to the bath room to find that the water has indeed become cold _hmmm crap I was really looking forward to that. _

**A/n hmm I think I'll end it here for today (dodges various objects thrown by the readers) wait crap I forgot about Inuyasha ok you win there will be more)**

"Since I'm dry again I guess I'll try to ""persuade"" Inuyasha to come with me tomorrow" Kagome says out loud to herself with a mischievous grin on her face _this should be interesting_

Kagome gets back into her school uniform and goes down the well to meet Inuyasha. When she jumps in she sees a familiar blue light and lands softly on the bottom of the well in the feudal era she then gets out of the well and makes her way towards the village.

Mean while back at the village Inuyasha and the gang are sitting around lady kaides hut Miroku was sitting in a corner with a stack of blank paper and a paint brush making sutras while Shippo was in the other corner annoying the crap out of Inuyasha and Sango was just leaving to the slayer village with Kirara to make repairs on her Hiraikotsu

"Inuyasha, when is Kagome coming back?" Shippo asks for the sixth or seventh time that day

"Ok kit I have told you several times already Kagome will be back in three days. And if you don't stop asking I'm going to hit you all the way to next week" Inuyasha says getting very annoyed

Suddenly Inuyasha's nose picks up a familiar scent that he wasn't expecting and he runs outside with the little kitsune right behind him to meet Kagome at the edge of the village "Kagome what's wrong what are you doing back so soon."

"Nothing is wrong Inuyasha I just wanted to ask you a question" Kagome says as Shippo jumps up to receive a hug from his surrogate mother.

"Kagome Inuyasha said that he would hit me to next week" Shippo says hoping that Inuyasha would get sat for it

"And why did he say that" Kagome asked the kit knowing full well that he was probably just annoying him

"I just asked him when you were coming back" replied Shippo

"For like the sixth or seventh time in an hour" Inuyasha added

"Inuyasha we will talk about this later" Kagome says as she puts Shippo down and hands him a lollypop. Shippo smiles and walks off.

_I have to stay on his good so I can't sit him yet otherwise he might not want to come. K_agome thinks as she puts on a smile

Inuyasha was surprised, he was expecting to get sat but she didn't do it _what is she getting at_

"Ok Kagome what is it that you want, because normally you would just sit me?" Inuyasha asked almost afraid of the question

"What do you want me to sit you" Kagome says before she realized what she said

Inuyasha was thrown to the ground by the accidental sit command _smooth move ex lax _Kagome thinks to her self

"Oi wench what did you do that for" Inuyasha said angrily

"Gomen nasei Inuyasha I didn't mean it" Kagome says while kicking herself mentally for the slip up

"Screw it this is getting no wear what the hell did you want to ask me" Inuyasha says while getting up off of the ground

"Well you see there is this party tomorrow and I want you to come with me" Kagome said fearing that he might say no because of what just transpired

Inuyasha ponders over this a little and says "feh if that's all of course not" Inuyasha replies

"What why not" Kagome asks slightly hurt

"Because you sat me that's why" says Inuyasha

Then Kagome puts on some puppy dog eyes with a little pout "Inuyasha will you please come to the party with me tomorrow"

Inuyasha quickly turns away before getting trapped_ shoot she's doing the face isn't she. Don't look, don't look, don't look _inuyasha turns his head ever so slightly and gets a glimpse of her face _damn it I looked, must…resist…the….face….no _"Ok fine I'll go" **(A/n ok ladies that is exactly what goes through our minds when you do that, and you know it)**

Kagome squeals and gives Inuyasha a big hug "thank you Inuyasha now I want you to meet me after school tomorrow so we can get you ready"

"Why do I not like the sound of that" Inuyasha says as he thinks _what have I gotten myself into_

**A/n ok wow that was long I wasn't expecting that and I'm not sure whether to have the party in the next chapter or to do it on Kagomes "preparations"**


	4. Preparations&confrontations

**A/n I am so sorry for not posting sooner this is a long chapter and didn't have much time this week between missions to write it but that's no excuse so here it is **

**Disclaimer ****do I really have to do this every chapter any ways I do not own inuyasha**

_Inuyasha quickly turns away before getting trapped shoot __she's doing the face isn't she. Don't look, don't look, don't look__ inuyasha turns his head ever so slightly and gets a glimpse of her face __damn it I looked, must…resist…the….face….no __"Ok fine I'll go" _

_Kagome squeals and gives inuyasha a big hug "thank you Inuyasha now I want you to meet me after school tomorrow so we can get you ready"_

"_Why do I not like the sound of that?"Iinuyasha says as he thinks __what have I gotten myself into?_

****

**Preparations**

**Confrontations**

After Kagome told Inuyasha about the next day's events she went back home to take her long awaited bath without interruptions, afterwards she made herself a snack and proceeded to study for her English test, all the while worrying about how Inuyasha would act at the party_ aye what have I gotten myself into_

OoOo

Back in feudal Japan Inuyasha just returned to Kaede's hut where Shippo was in the corner thoroughly enjoying his lollie and Miroku was just finishing up making the last batch of sutras

"So Inuyasha Shippo tells tell me that Kagome came back and wanted to ask you something" Miroku says nonchalantly with a lecherous grin on his face

"Yeah so what?" Inuyasha says slightly annoyed

"I'm just wondering what kind of question Kagome wanted to ask you where she needed to be alone" Miroku replies, his lecherous grin getting bigger

"You sick perverted bastard it's nothing like that" Inuyasha said getting ready to clobber him upside the head

Miroku got scared and put his arms up as a shield "ok, ok Inuyasha then what was it about"

"Feh she only wanted to ask me if I would go with her to some party or something like I would care about that sort of thing" replied Inuyasha

"So are you going" asked Shippo

"What do you think kit" Inuyasha said with his trade mark scowl

"What I think" Miroku said "you said no for some selfish reason she gave you the face and you caved into it"

Inuyasha sweat dropped anime style "how the hell could you possibly know that" he says having a good idea of who did it

Miroku sighed and said "Shippo told me"

"I knew it, why you little runt I'm going to get you" Inuyasha says as he chases the little kit around the village

After hitting Shippo in the head a few times, Inuyasha returned to his favorite tree and tried to remember when Kagome would get out of school before saying screw It and taking a nap

OoOo

The next day Kagome lazily got up from her desk where she fell asleep studying the night before, she yawned and looked at the clock to see that she had two hours left before she had to be at school. Knowing that she would not be able to go back to sleep Kagome got up and proceeded to bathroom to conduct her morning routine, after showering, brushing her teeth and hair she returned to her room to find her favorite hanyo sitting there.

"Inuyasha what are you doing here" Kagome says surprised to see him so early in the morning

"What, I don't need a reason to come here and make sure your safe" Inuyasha says with a scoff

"Let me guess, you forgot what time I get out of school didn't you" Kagome says with a sigh

Nervously Inuyasha says "no of course not you just always seem to get into trouble when I'm not around"

"I knew it, you might as well stay here today and maybe mom can help you get cleaned up for tonight" Kagome says as she takes her clothes out of her closet

"Wait what do you mean get cleaned up" Inuyasha says sounding confused

Kagome shakes her head and says "I mean take a bath and wash your clothes"

"I don't need a bath I just had one last week and my clothes are fine" Inuyasha stubbornly replies

Kagome new that if she argued with him she would not make it to school in time so she decided to take a long shot "Inuyasha can you just humor me just this once please"

Inuyasha started to think about it for moment and came to a conclusion "fine, sure, why not"

"Aww come on, wait what" Kagome says surprised by his unexpected answer

"I said I'll do it, but only because every time we argue I always get sat for some dumb reason" Inuyasha simply replies (**he's learning)**

"Oh makes sense" Kagome says then realizing something "wait did you just call me dumb" (**maybe not [sighs])**

"That's not what I meant and you know it"

"Ok fine but I have to get dressed and get some last minute studying in maybe you can go down stairs and help my mom with breakfast or something"

Inuyasha shrugs his shoulders thankful that he did not get sat and goes down stairs.

Kagome quickly got dressed and sat down to study some more, then she heard a knock on the door

**Knock, knock**

"Who's there?" Kagome asked

"Me" Inuyasha answered

"Me who?" Kagome asked back

"God damn it Kagome let me in, your mom already finished breakfast and asked me to give you a plate, now if your decent open the door"

Kagome opens the door and Inuyasha walks in with a half eaten plate of food and Kagome sweat drops anime style

_I should have known _Kagome thinks then says "you know you could have gotten yourself a plate"

"I know but it's more fun to eat off yours" Inuyasha says as Kagome gives him a death glare

Inuyasha sits down on kagome's bed and watches as Kagome eats her breakfast when she finishes Kagome goes right back to studying. Inuyasha get up and looks over her shoulder. Kagome notices this and decides to ignore this until he does something that completely and utterly confuses her.

Would you like any help with that" Inuyasha asked sincerely

'Umm no thanks Inuyasha you probably would not understand it any way, why don't you go take a nap of something" Kagome says trying to shake off her confusion

"Feh suit yourself" was Inuyasha's reply as he makes his way towards kagome's bed to take a nap "oh yeah, by the way, your mom says that its daylight savings time whatever that means"

"What are you serious?" Kagome yells as she looks at the clock and realizes that she now only has forty five minutes left until school

Kagome quickly picks up her books and stuffs them into her back pack "sorry Inuyasha I have to go, make sure you clean up I'll be back in about seven hours from now, and try to be on your best behavior tonight please no fighting"

"Wait what do you mean my best behavior I always behave" Inuyasha retorts

"Never mind I'll explain later right now I have to go" Kagome says as she heads out the door leaving Inuyasha sitting on her bed completely confused

When Kagome left Inuyasha ponders what he should do next and decides to take that nap, and right when he lays his head down on Kagome's pillow there was a knock on the door and Mrs. Higarashi comes in

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know you were sleeping I'll come back later" says Mrs. Higarashi as she turns to walk out

"Wait what is it that you wanted?" Inuyasha says surprised by what he was saying

"Well I was just wondering since you will be here all day would you mind helping out with a few things around the shrine"

"Sure why not, I have nothing better to do" Inuyasha says instantly regretting it because of the smirk Mrs. Higarashi gave him when he agreed

"Arigato Inuyasha I expect you down stairs in an hour, I'll make a list of things for to do" Mrs. Higarashi says as she walks out the room

When she leaves Inuyasha couldn't help but think _why do I not have a good feeling about this_

OoOo

As Kagome walks to school she starts to wonder how Inuyasha might react to all the people that would be at the party that night and doesn't notice three pairs of feet sneaking up behind her

"**KAGOME" **Ayumi ,Yuka and Eri yell when they were only three steps away scaring Kagome half to death causing her to turn quickly around and reach her hand behind back as if reaching for an arrow before realizing that she does not have her bow and that she must have looked quite ridicules in her fighting stance and quickly composes herself hoping nobody notices

The three girls burst out laughing causing Kagome to become agitated

"What was that for" Kagome says angrily

"Gomen nasie Kagome it was Yuka's idea and it was just so hilarious" Eri says holding her sides

"Yeah what was that stance you put yourself into" Yuka says also holding her sides

_Oh no what to do_

"It looked like a fighting stance of some sort, were you getting into your character before you left to day or something" Ayumi asks after finally composing herself

_That's it, thank you Ayumi_

"Yes that was exactly what I was doing" Kagome says nervously

"Really what are you going as" Yuka asks hopefully

"After you scared me half to death I don't think so" Kagome says with a slight laugh

"Aww come on Kagome please tell us we'll be your friends" the three of them ask

"You already are my friends" Kagome says be wildered be there childish antics

"Shoot you're right" and the three girls huddle together "ok Kagome how about this"

And the three put on their best puppy dog face and say please "Kagome won't you tell your best friends what you are you going to be tonight"

_Damn it now I know how Inuyasha feels _"ok I'll tell you, tonight I was planning on going as a priestess since I live at a shrine and everything"

"Really that's so cool I wish I thought of it" Ayumi says excitedly "And what about your boyfriend umm Inuyaka I think"

"Its Inu-yasha and he will probably be going as a hanyo dog type" kagome says noticing a familiar looking guy come up from behind the other three

"That's awesome can't wait to meet him" Yashi says causing the three girls to jump and Kagome to laugh

"Oh Yashi it's just you, you scared us" Ayumi says giving Yashi a stern look and slapping him in the shoulder

"I know and I'm sorry, so this must be Kagome it's a pleasure to meet you" Yashi says while holding out his hand

"It's nice to meet you too especially since you helped me pay them back for scaring me a little while ago" Kagome says while sizing Yashi up _I can't help but think that I've seen this guy before, but where_

Yashi laughs and says "umm you're welcome. Your friends have told me a lot about you I hope you're feeling better"

"Yes I'm feeling fine thank you for asking" Kagome says politely

"Have you figured out what you plan on going as tonight yet" Yashi asks curiously

"Kagome is going as a priestess and her boy friend Inu-yasha is going as a half dog demon" Yuka pipes in unable to control the drool reflex every time Yashi walks in

"Really you mean like in the story" Yashi says getting interested

"What story would that be Yashi?" Ayumi asked while Kagome starts looking nervous

"The one about the miko and the hanyo the story of the shikon jewel" Yashi explains happily

"I never heard that one what is it about" Eri asked with curiosity

"It's a story that has got everything: romance, comedy, tragedy, mystery, and adventure. It was one of my favorite stories growing up, my mother used to tell it to me all the time before she passed away" Yashi says with a look of nostalgia upon his face

"Gomen nasei we didn't know" Ayumi says putting a hand on his shoulder

"It's ok, it was a long time ago and the memories are happy ones so I don't mind bringing them up" Yashi says with a smile while rubbing his eye to hid the single tear that came out

"Any way where are we going to meet up tonight" Yashi asked

"Hmm good question Kagome and I don't know the way to the club. Kagome doesn't know where you live and my mom is having a business meeting at the house" Ayumi says trying to think of what to do

"I guess we will have to meet at the shrine. Is that ok with you Kagome" Yashi asked

"I guess so if that's the only option" Kagome replied "what time will you guys show up"

"Is seven ok" Yashi asked Ayumi and Kagome

"Fine with me" Ayumi replies

"I'm fine with it" Kagome also replies _that should be plenty of time for inuyasha to get ready. I hope_

"Then it's settled seven it is, I'll come over to your place at half past six so you can take me to the shrine" Yashi says to Ayumi

Just then the bell rings signifying that they had five minutes left until they would be late, and everyone runs to their homeroom class

OoOo

The rest of the day went uneventful, Kagome took her test and did not do so well, at lunch she found out that Yashi was going to go to the party as a ninja and Ayumi would go as a neko demon. At the end of the day Kagome proceeded to walk home and when she got there she was surprised to see the grounds were for lack of better word clean the grass was cut, weeds were pulled and it looked as though grandpa's storage shed was cleaned, she walked inside yelling

"Hay mom the place looks great did you have a cleaning service here today or something"

Then she notices Inuyasha laying down on the floor barley conscious covered in sweat with his shirt off and she runs up to him screaming "Oh my gosh, Inuyasha what happened to you"

"(G `asp) your mom… (Gasp) spring cleaning… (Gasp) slave driver… (Gasp) need… (Gasp) water… (Sighs)" Inuyasha managed to get out before completely passing out

Kagome quickly rushed to the kitchen to grab three glasses of water. One she dumped on Inuyasha's face which revived him causing him to sputter the other two glasses she handed to him to drink and he gulped them down faster than you could say dehydration. Just then Kagome's mom walked in and inuyasha quickly got up and hid behind kagome

"Mom what did you do to Inuyasha" Kagome yelled

"It was just a little spring cleaning" Mrs. Higarashi replied kindly

"What did you have him do exactly" Kagome says curious as to what could make Inuyasha pass out like that.

"Hmm let me see clean the attic, scrub the floors, mow the lawn, pull weeds, rake leaves, clean the storage closet, and clean the bathrooms. That's all" Mrs. Higarashi says simply

"Yeah then you told me if I got it done before Kagome got back you would make me ten cups of ramen" Inuyasha nearly shouted while pointing at her

Hearing this Kagome falls on the ground laughing

"What's so funny" Inuyasha demanded

"My mom succeeded where countless demons have failed, making you pass out from complete exhaustion" Kagome replied

"What? He said he could handle it" Mrs. Higarashi commented which only caused Kagome to laugh harder

Kagome was laughing for a good two minutes before she calmed downed enough to tell Inuyasha "ok Inuyasha its time for you to take a bath, and don't fight me on this you will lose" **(like talking to a little kid)**

Inuyasha flinched at her threatening tone and followed her to the bathroom. Where she looked through various cupboards and handed him a bar of soap, shampoo, and a loofa. Then she instructed him on how to use them. She then started the bath to a temperature similar to a hot spring, because that's most likely what he is used to. When the bath was ready kagome tells him

"Ok now I'm going to exit the room I want you to strip down and hand me your cloths through the crack so I can wash them"

Inuyasha reluctantly does what he is told and hands her his cloths through the crack he then takes a step into the tub and relishes in the warmth as he picks up the soap and the loofa proceeds to wash his body and hair. Then Kagome calls through the door almost giggling "don't forget to wash behind those cute ears" (grrr) _she is making fun of me_

Mean while Kagome takes his clothe to the laundry room and puts them in the washer/drier setting it to the proper settings as to not shrink it and then she returns to the feudal era to pick up her bow arrows and a kimono from one of the local shops, after saying hi to Miroku Sango, who just returned five minutes prior, and Shippo giving him a huge jaw breaker

After fifteen or so minutes Inuyasha finishes up the best he could, dries himself off with a towel then walks to Kagome's room with the towel around his waist to find out where Kagome left his clothes. After about ten more minutes of searching Kagome returns home to find her room a complete mess

"INUYASHA what have you done" Kagome screams trying to hold in the urge to sit him

"I'm trying to look for my cloths. What did you do with them?" Inuyasha says while still in his towel

"I put them in the washing machine" Kagome says before realizing that Inuyasha probably doesn't know what that is

"And what the hell is that" Inuyasha yells

"It's a machine used to clean dirty cloths, and yours should be ready in about a half hour" Kagome explains

"Great and what am I going to wear till then" Inuyasha asked being slightly annoyed

"Hold on" Kagome sighs as she leaves the room and comes back with a bath robe and throws it at him

"Here put that on, I'm going to check on your clothes and I expect you to straighten out this room before I get back" Kagome says while she turns to go out the hears Inuyasha mumble something that sounded like _slave driving wench _"what was that"

"I didn't say anything" Inuyasha replied

"Yeah right SIT" Kagome says before closing the door

After hearing the thud that was Inuyasha hitting the floor Kagome went down to the basement to put Inuyasha's clothes into the dryer, and sat there with a book waiting for it to be done. Thirty minutes later the buzzer went off and the clothes were done, she then picked them out of the dryer and headed back to her room to find it spotless and Inuyasha sleeping on her bed. Kagome had a sudden idea and put the clothes on her chair then walked up to Inuyasha's ear and blew gently on it

"Hmm give me back my pokey" Inuyasha says in his sleep

Kagome suppressed a laugh and tried it again

"Arr don't stop"

It was getting harder for Kagome to hold in her laughter but she obeyed and did it again

"Ohh I love you K ngggg" Inuyasha says with a snore

Kagome gasped and looked on with shock _was he about to say my name, no wait he loves Kikyo that's who he was dreaming about _Kagome balls up a fist and shakes Inuyasha awake

"Huh what, what's going on" Inuyasha says while reaching for his sword

"You were sleeping, now get dressed we have some things to go over before the party tonight" Kagome says angrily

Inuyasha flinched and did what he was told afraid of the death glare kagome was giving him, and they spent the next few hours discussing the dos and don'ts of how to behave at the party

OoOo

Four hours later Inuyasha's brain was hurting from all the different rules of society that Kagome made him memorize. Kagome looked at the clock and realized that Ayumi and Yashi would be their shortly

"Ok I'm going upstairs to change if they show up before I come down, you can answer the door just try to be nice" Kagome says while heading for the stairs

But fortunately, Inuyasha did not get the chance to answer any doors because fifteen minutes later Kagome came down the stairs and Inuyasha's jaw dropped. Kagome was wearing a light blue kimono with a pink sakura blossom hexagonal design; her hair was tied back with a ribbon that matched the kimono and she had red lip gloss, she also had her bow and a quiver of arrows slung across her back. Kagome noticed inuyasha's mouth opened and let out a light giggle

"You know if you leave your mouth open like that you're going to catch flies" Kagome comments sweetly

Before Inuyasha could retort the doorbell rang and Kagome went to answer it, When she opened it there stood Ayumi in her cat demon costume it was black and white complete with tail, claws that looked almost real, whiskers and she even went as far as putting caps on her teeth making it look like fangs and cats eye contacts, if Ayumi wasn't her friend kagome would have thought she was a real cat demon.

Right behind Ayumi stood Yashi with his ninja costume which looked almost exactly Songo's slayer outfit, it was also black with a grayish black mask much like Songo's gas mask and he had what looked like twin katana strapped to his back.

They both stepped in and Ayumi exclaimed "oh Kagome you look so beautiful now I really wish I thought of it first"

"But yours looks so real if I didn't know better I would say you where a real demon" Kagome praised

While the two girls exchanged praises for each other's costume Yashi and Inuyasha were sizing each other up then Yashi takes off his mask and holds out his hand saying "so you must be inuyasha, I heard a lot about you. My names Yashi it's a pleasure to meet you"

Inuyasha looks at the other guys hand about to turn it down when he remembered what Kagome said about being nice and took a "firm" grasp on it

"Hmm you have a strong grip there" Yashi says sounding amused "unfortunately it's not strong enough" and Yashi tightens his grip on Inuyasha's hand

_Wow! This guy is strong. I will not lose a strength match to a human _and Inuyasha tightens his grip as well

Kagome was watching this and was about to tell Inuyasha off when she felt Ayumi's hand on her shoulder

"(Sigh) let them be, you know how guys are when they get together always trying to outdo each other" Ayumi says while shaking her head and the two made their way to the kitchen muttering something that sounded like _BOYS_

In the kitchen Ayumi and kagome plotted against their dates on to get them flustered that night when Ayumi said "Hmm I'm hungry do you have anything to eat"

Kagome thinks this over then remembers the ramen in the cupboard she walks over to it and takes out four bags holding them out to Ayumi. Ayumi smiles and puts water in the kettle to heat on the stove

Five minutes later inuyasha and Yashi were still going at it trying to break each other's grip, neither one wanting to give in. When a very enticing smell enters there nasal passages, and they both look towards the kitchen where the smell was coming from, then looked back at their hands which they still grasped, they then looked up into each other's face, and yashi nods his head towards the kitchen door and inuyasha nods his head in agreement. They both break contact at the same time and head to the kitchen together.

In the kitchen Yashi and Inuyasha enter to find Kagome and Ayumi sitting down eating ramen and Kagome asked the two "so you guys who won"

"Neither of us did" Inuyasha replied

"Yeah we smelled ramen" Yashi said looking hopeful at the two extra bowls on the table

Kagome shakes her head and scoffs as she hands the two the extra bowls she pre made for them saying "arrg I'll never understand boys"

"And probably never will" Ayumi comments as the two boys attack there bowls of ramen finishing at the same time saying "More"

Then Inuyasha and Yashi send glares at each looking like they are ready to fight when a smirk forms on both of their faces and they fall on the ground laughing

Kagome and Ayumi looked on with stunned faces and not knowing what else to do joined in with the laughter. And the laughter died down after about five more minutes and Yashi says "no seriously we want more"

At this the two girls started laughing again and Inuyasha and Yashi were forced to help themselves. After about five more bowls each they decide it was time to head out. They got into Mrs. Higarashi's car with Inuyasha in the front and left for the party

**A/n wow that was long I can't believe I wrote 4281 words, not counting this authors note. Well I hope all of you liked it. For the next chapter I am going to need some music ideas because there might be some dancing or maybe some karaoke I'm not sure which so please click on the little blue button and tell me what you think **


	5. BIG Friends And Broken Eggs

**A/n here we go chapter five I want to thank - for the ideas I think I might use some of them **

**Disclaimer I do not own inuyasha **

_Kagome and Ayumi looked on with stunned faces and not knowing what else to do joined in with the laughter. The laughter died down after about five more minutes and Yashi says "no seriously we want more"_

_At this the two girls started laughing again and inuyasha and Yashi were forced to help themselves. After about five more bowls each they decide it was time to head out. They got into Mrs. Higarashi's car with Inuyasha in the front and left for the party_

Big Friends

And Broken Eggs

When Ms. Higarashi started the car Inuyasha jumped at the sound unnoticed to everyone in the car except for Kagome _oh no, that's right Inuyasha has never ridden in a car before how could I have forgot. I need to take his mind off of it some how_

Kagome, who was sitting behind Inuyasha reached over and turned on the radio whispering in his ear on the way "don't worry Inuyasha everything will be ok just listen to the music"

For five minutes Inuyasha sat back in the seat with his eyes closed listening to the radio when Ayumi asked "Hey Inuyasha what was up with that ten minute handshake?"

An anime style sweat drop formed on Inuyasha's head but thinking carefully about his answer because of how kagome might react, but before he could answer Yashi replied "don't worry about it Ayumi it's a respect thing, just showing each other our strength that's all, and I must say he's quite strong" Yashi says while flexing his fingers

Before Kagome could give Inuyasha a we're going to talk about this later glare Inuyasha says while looking back at him "I could say the same for you, my hands still hurting from that"

"Inuyasha are you sick or something" Kagome says shocked that Yashi was able to match Inuyasha in strength and that Inuyasha actually admitted it. She then reaches over to feel his forehead

"Hey get off me what makes you think I would be sick" Inuyasha says pushing Kagome's hand away

"Well normally you wouldn't admit something like that" Kagome says which caused Yashi to laugh

"Feh" was Inuyasha's response

"Like I said, a respect thing I acknowledged his strength and he returned the favor" Yashi says with a chuckle

Another five minutes passed with nobody saying anything and Inuyasha going back to listening to the radio when Ayumi broke the silence again

"Oh! Yashi I just remembered, you were going to tell us the story of the Shikon jewel at school today" Ayumi asked

Inuyasha's dog ears perked up, again unnoticed to any one, and turned around interested to hear this conversation.

Yashi looks at Ayumi and says "Sure why not, mind you I don't know many of the names that go along with it" and Yashi proceeds to tell everyone about the priestess Medoriko (**sp**) and how the jewel was created.

Kagome was getting a little nervous about how much Yashi knew and was afraid that he might figure out her secret and was subconsciously fiddling with the bottle around her neck that held the shards of the actual jewel.

When Yashi finished the part about Medoriko and was about to start on how Inuyasha and Kikyo met Ms. Higarashi asked "so Yashi how much further is this club"

Yashi looks around and says "umm take the next left; it should be at the end of the street."

When Ms. Higarashi turned the corner Inuyasha noticed how nervous Kagome was getting and figured that she wasn't too comfortable with someone knowing so much about them, he decided that they needed a change of subject but on the other hand he also wanted to know how much more Yashi knew. Then an idea struck him _it's worth a shot, I can kill two birds with one stone. But I might get sat for it later, oh well_

"So what makes this jewel thing so important?" Inuyasha asked to Kagome's amazement

"Ahh I'm glad you asked me that, you see the Shikon jewel also known as the jewel of four souls is a very powerful and very dangerous gem coveted by both humans and demons. Humans wanted it to fulfill their greedy wishes and demons wanted it because it could increase their power one hundred times over"

Inuyasha listened to Yashi's explanation and was pleased and surprised that he possessed this much knowledge about the jewel

"Hmm that does sound powerful, you probably wouldn't want to let Kagome handle it she might break it or something." Inuyasha says and gives Kagome a playful glare

"I can't believe you just said that" Kagome yells "I've already told you a hundred times it was an accident I'm sorry I didn't mean to break it"

"That doesn't excuse the fact that you still did" Inuyasha retorts _I am definitely going to get sat for this_

"What are you guys talking about" Ayumi asks being a little confused

Kagome realized that they said a little too much and quickly comes up with an excuse

"Umm about a year ago he had to take care of an egg for home Ec class. One day he brought it over to my house and I accidently broke it. I felt really sorry about it and he won't let me forget it" _oh you are definitely going to get sat for this_

"Wait it's been almost a year and he still hasn't forgiven you yet, that's just awful he really is a jerk." Ayumi says as if Inuyasha wasn't there

"Hey I'm right here and I have given forgiveness, it's just fun to pick on her sometimes." Inuyasha says with a playful grin on his face

Yashi laughs his ass off while Kagome just gapes at Inuyasha thinking _I don't know whether to sit him or hug him right now ohh he's lucky_ and before she could say anything Ms. Higarashi says "we're here" as she stops the car at the entrance

Everybody gets out of the car with Kagome opening the door for Inuyasha because he couldn't figure it out and they all look at the line stunned to see how long it is

"Oh man this line is going to take forever" Ayumi pouts

"Yeah it might take us an hour to get inside" Kagome comments

"Yeah I think your right unless..." Yashi says as he sees someone he recognizes and gets an idea "ok everybody follow me" and Yashi walks straight to the front entrance right up to the bouncer who was at least seven feet tall with a heavy muscular build and wearing a samurai outfit

"Hey Bruno what's up." Yashi says to the bouncer

The bouncer looks down at Yashi surprised to see him and says "hey Yashi how has it been, long time no see"

Everybody looks on stunned at the size of the bouncer and that Yashi knew him

"I've been good. I see you got yourself a job as a bouncer its fitting" Yashi says while looking up at him

"Yeah I applied for the job and before I even handed in my application I was hired" Bruno says and Yashi laughs

"So Yashi is this one of your friends from Kyoto" Ayumi asks

"Oh yeah, right gomen. Ayumi Kagome Inuyasha this is my friend Bruno we go way back and Bruno these are a few of my friends here in Tokyo. We are sort of here on a double date" Yashi says while putting an arm around Ayumi's shoulder making her blush

"And let me guess you wanted access into the club right" Bruno says to Yashi crossing his arms

"Yep you got it" Yashi says with a smile

"Well I could let you in but there are some rules about weapons" says eyeing Yashi's swords, Kagome's arrows Inuyasha's Tetsaiga and Ayume's claws

"Come on you know me" says Yashi putting his hand on Bruno's elbow because he couldn't reach his shoulder

Bruno laughs and says "yeah I do know you that's why I asked"

The others stared at Yashi wondering what that meant till Yashi says "ok you got me I may own a few swords but look" and Yashi pulls out one of his swords part way to reveal a green plastic "see their fake"

"Ok I'll buy that, for now, but what about your friends" Bruno says eyeing Inuyasha's sword suspiciously

Kagome noticed his gaze and said "um these arrows are just props and his sword is a relic you couldn't cut anything with it if you tried" and Kagome reaches over and pulls out Tetsaiga just a little bit ,much to Inuyasha's displeasure, to show how chipped and rusted it was

"And my claws are made of rubber" Ayumi adds in while scraping her fake claws against her skin to prove it

"Well ok I think I'll allow it, I guess you can come in" Bruno says as he opens the door

Yashi leads Ayumi inside while Inuyasha and Kagome follow behind arguing about what Kagome said about Inuyasha's sword. Ayumi looks towards Yashi and whispers "Yashi is it just me or are those two madly in love with each other"

"I think you are right Ayumi but I don't think they have admitted it to each other yet" Yashi says with a look of deep thought on his face

"Are you serious" Ayumi asks "you're sure?"

"Oh I'm positive, they are probably afraid that the other doesn't feel the same way. It's only a matter of time before they face that fear and say what they feel" Yashi says stealing a glance back the couple meant to be

"Aww we have got to do something get them closer" Ayumi says while thinking of ways to do it

"My thoughts exactly, but how" Yashi says as his eyes land on a poster hanging from the wall and an evil grin spreads across his face.

Ayumi looks at the poster that Yashi was starring at and a similar grin forms on her face "that might work"

**A/n that's it for this chapter sorry for the wait, I know what I said last chapter but in order for the next chapter to work I needed to introduce Bruno into the mix**

**PS: the next chapter might not be up for a while because I have been seriously neglecting my other stories but I will repost as soon as possible**


	6. Appetizers

**A/n sorry this took so long I had a lot of other things to do but I'm back now so I hope you enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

"_Aww we have got to do something to get them closer" Ayumi says while thinking of ways to do it_

"_My thoughts exactly, but how" Yashi says as his eyes land on a poster hanging from the wall and an evil grin spreads across his face. _

_Ayumi looks at the poster that yashi was starring at and a similar grin forms on her face "that might work"_

Appetizers

As the two couples walk down a short hallway filled with posters similar to the one Yashi and Ayumi just saw they come across a set of double doors and could just barely hear the music on the other side. They push the doors open and get bombarded by a barrage of sound causing Inuyasha to cringe due to his sensitive ears. Kagome took notice and asked

"Are you going to be all right?"

"Feh nothing I can't handle" Inuyasha replies with another cringe as the music hit a louder note

But Kagome could tell the sound was hurting his ears so she takes out some spearmint gum and starts chewing it she then takes it out and being careful so nobody notices sticks it in his ears

"Hey what do you think you are doing" Inuyasha shouts, but fortunately the music was too loud for anyone to hear or notice

"Does that feel better" Kagome asks hoping nobody would notice the gum in his ears

Inuyasha just stares at her for a second looking annoyed before saying "I told you I could handle it"

Looking hurt Kagome turns around and walks towards the table that Yashi and Ayumi were already sitting at ordering drinks

"Thanks" Inuyasha says softly but not too soft the kagome couldn't hear it

Kagome smiles as she turns her head around and says "Your welcome" then she leads her bubble head hanyo to the table

OoOo

When Yashi and Ayumi walk through the doors they wowed by the sheer size of the place the club seemed to have just about everything to the left there were about twenty tables and ten booths also there was a drink & snack bar and since it was the grand opening everything was half off.

To the right were a few pool air hockey and foosball tables along with a small separate room with arcade games like pinball and darts.

In the middle of the room was the dance floor complete with lights, smoke and a disco ball, which would get turned on later that night, and in front of that was the stage. It had a single microphone stand in the center, but there was another one on standby to left of stage near the DJ stand, which was tucked away neatly in the corner.

After their initial shock Ayumi and Yashi walk to the only empty table left, and sat down to order food and drinks. As they were ordering they noticed Kagome smile at Inuyasha with a look of happiness on her face as she leads him to their table. Yashi and Ayumi smile knowingly at each other feeling that their scheme will have an even better chance of working now

Kagome sits down at the table with inuyasha following close by, not noticing the mischievous grins from the other two, and says "wow I can't believe how big this place is"

"Yeah I know this place has just about everything" Ayumi says while looking at a pamphlet on the table

"Really what is it missing?" Yashi asks

Ayumi thinks about it for a minute then replies "a dancing polar bear in a tutu"

Everyone looks at Ayumi with a look that said huh then Ayumi smiles and they all burst out laughing

When the laughter died down Yashi says "ok everybody tonight is on me whatever you want I'm buying so what do you all say about something to eat before we hit the dance floor"

"Sounds good to me" Ayumi says "what do you have in mind"

Yashi looks at the menu above the bar and says "hmm how about some pizza"

"Ooh that's a great idea" Kagome yells "I haven't had pizza in ages"

"What's peat-za?" Inuyasha asks sounding out the strange word

"What do you mean?" Ayumi asks "You've never heard of pizza before"

"Yeah he doesn't really eat foreign foods that much" Kagome puts in

"Then its settled pizza it is" Yashi says "well Inuyasha since it's your first time I think pepperoni should be in order"

"Sounds good to me Yashi" Ayumi says licking her lips

"Yep me too" says Kagome as she wonders if Inuyasha would react the same as when he her moms curry

"Feh" was Inuyasha's reply

"Ok then I'll go and order the pizza, and grab the drinks."

Yashi got up and walked to the counter and in a couple of minutes he came back with four sodas and two large orders of fries

"They said it would take twenty minutes so I grabbed us an appetizer" Yashi says as he sets the fries down on the table

Inuyasha watches as everyone takes the strange stick like food that smelled like salted potatoes, and dipping it in some kind of red sauce. He wasn't sure whether or not he should try it or not remembering the curry incident with Kagome's mother, but once he sees Kagome take a bite he decides that it might be alright and tries it for himself, and discovers his second favorite food next to ramen.

"Hmm these are pretty good" Inuyasha says as he dips some more fries into the ketchup

"Yeah there ok" Yashi says simply

At that moment the music changed causing the group to cringe. Ayumi turns to kagome and says "Hey Kagome come with me to the DJ booth so we can suggest some good music"

Kagome thinks about it for a second and says "sure why not (she turns towards Yashi and Inuyasha) will you two be all right while we are gone"

"We will be fine we'll just finish of these fries" Yashi replies and Inuyasha gives her a look that said I always behave. If you could believe that

Kagome sighs and leaves with Ayumi hoping that inuyasha would not do anything stupid.

While the two girls where gone inuyasha and Yashi silently ate the remaining fries yashi then picked up a particularly large fry and stared at it for a moment before saying "hey Inuyasha can I ask you a question"

Inuyasha looks at Yashi in wonder and replies with his usual "feh"

Taking it as a go ahead Yashi asks "what do you really think of Kagome"

"What do you mean what I think of Kagome" Inuyasha asks almost choking on a fry

"What I mean is do you love her" Yashi says

"Now that's a stupid question" Inuyasha stammers

"Yes that it may, be but you still haven't answered yet" Yashi says giving him a few seconds before saying "you know what forget I said anything"

And Inuyasha lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding and then Yashi says "but you know women are some strange creatures they will make you wait but they don't like waiting"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean" Inuyasha asks

Yashi smiles knowingly at Inuyasha then says "Think about it. If you do love her and I'm not saying you do, but if so and she feels the same way, but you don't tell her how you feel, how long do you think she will wait for you to tell her?"

"Huh?" Inuyasha says slightly confused

"Just think about it"

Inuyasha thinks it over a bit _what is this guy talking about. There is no way Kagome could love a hanyo like me __**but what about you. How do you feel?**__ It doesn't matter how I feel. __**So you're saying you love her **__what! No she deserves some one better__** what if she doesn't want better **__no there is no way. She doesn't love me she can't __**are you sure **__baka shut up __**oh I'm a baka you're the one arguing with a voice inside your head **__I said shut up __**ok but why don't you tell her how you feel **__I can't __**why not **__I don't think I could take it to be rejected again. Especially from her __**you never know unless you try **_"I don't know"

"Hmm what don't you know" Yashi asks intrigued

"How do I know if she likes me or not" Inuyasha replies

Yashi gives him a grin and says "so you do love her"

Inuyasha regards him for a little bit before saying "Hmm yes I do but I can't tell her without knowing for myself"

"That's easy just pay attention" Yashi says finishing off the last fry

"What do you mean" Inuyasha asks as he looks down at the empty thing of fries "hey I wanted that"

"Hahaha sorry I'll remember that for next time. Anyway if she likes you then she will probably drop a few subtle hints you just have to look closely for them" Yashi says just as the girls returned

"Hey guys" Kagome says from behind Inuyasha making him jump ten feet in the air

"Wench what in the hell is wrong with you" Inuyasha says as he breathes heavily

"Oh I'm sorry Inuyasha I didn't think you would get scared" she says with a chuckle

"You didn't scare me. I was just surprised."

"Well I see you two got along just fine" Ayumi says as she sits down trying to change the subject

"Yep we just had a man to man talk you know how it is" Yashi says winking at ayumi without the others seeing

Just then an announcement over the PA informed them that there pizza was ready

"That's us" Yashi says looking at order slip

Kagome takes the ticket "we'll get it" she says as she grabs a reluctant inuyasha and leaves to pick up the pizza

As soon as they were out of ear shot Ayumi asks "did he admit it?"

"Yep and did you do your part?" Yashi answers

"Oh yeah this will be great let's hope it works" Ayumi says as she takes a sip of her soda

**A/n ok I know I said a couple chapters back that I'll have some music here but don't worry its coming and I will try to update sooner. I've got other story ideas but I don't want to start them until I finish at least one of my fics**

**PS: R&R**


	7. Almost

**` A/n hey sorry about the late chapter as soon as I get off work all I want to do is sleep but I found some time just for you so here you go**

**WARNING foul language alert be aware may cause change in rating**

**Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha or any of the songs mentioned**

_As soon as inuyasha and kagome were out of ear shot Ayumi asks "did he admit it?"_

"_Yep and did you do your part?" Yashi answers_

"_Oh yeah this will be great let's hope it works" Ayumi says as she takes a sip of her soda_

ALMOST

Kagome and Inuyasha reached the counter to pick up their pizza. Once they got it Inuyasha couldn't help but notice that the odd looking circular piece of dough actually smelled really good and found it hard not to grab some chopsticks and dig in. it was then that he realized that there were no chopsticks and immediately asked Kagome about them.

"Kagome where are the chopsticks"

Kagome chuckles at his question and says "don't worry about it just watch and do as we do."

"Whatever" Inuyasha says trying to sound uninterested.

They got back to the table and set the pizza down in the middle. They sat down in their seats and all four of them waited for one of them to grab the first slice. After about a minute of every body staring at each other and the pizza Inuyasha finally loses it and yells "will somebody grab some before I take the whole thing"

Everybody laughed at Inuyasha's outburst including inuyasha because it was just that contagious. Kagome finally spoke up and says "ok I'll take care of this" and she takes everybody's plate and puts two slices on each making sure inuyasha got one of the larger slices knowing his big appetite

she then takes one of her own slices folds it in half and takes a bite savoring the taste of the warm gooey cheese and sliced pepperoni practically dripping off of it back onto the plate. Inuyasha watched this and did exactly what she did except with a look as though he just took a bite of heaven and Kagome couldn't help but laugh at how inuyasha looked

"What are you laughing at" Inuyasha says through a mouth full of pizza which caused Kagome to laugh harder

"Nothing, nothing never mind" Kagome says when she stops laughing

Just then the theme song from the first Inuyasha plays, _change the world,_ Yashi turns to Ayumi and says "would this pretty kitty care to dance"

Ayumi replies "I would love to as long as my ninja doesn't disappear" she turns towards Inuyasha and Kagome "are you two coming"

"No I think we'll sit this one out" Kagome replies without giving Inuyasha time to answer

Ayumi shrugs her shoulders and walks off with Yashi to the dance floor

"So why did you not want to dance" Inuyasha asked Kagome while the other two danced

"Huh, oh no reason" Kagome replies then thinking about it she says "wait did _you_ want to dance."

"No, no I was just curious" Inuyasha says defensively and then to change the subject he asks "What do you think of that Yashi guy"

"What do you mean" Kagome asks curiously

"I don't know it's strange. I mean I've never seen this guy but he seems so familiar" inuyasha says as he watches Yashi dance with ayumi _hmm there actually pretty good I wonder if kagome knows how to dance __**if not you can teach her**__ what you again stay out of my head __**ok, ok I'm gone but keep that in mind**_

"You know what? I actually thought the same thing yesterday" says Kagome snapping inuyasha out of his thoughts

"Really" was Inuyasha's reply

"And not to mention he was able to match you in strength" Kagome says as a thought just hit her "wait you don't think he's a demon do you"

"No I would have smelt it he's human not a normal one though. And he seems to know more about the jewel then we do" Inuyasha says as he flexes the hand he shook with

"Yeah that is weird maybe we should keep an eye on him" Kagome says realizing that she sounded just as paranoid as Inuyasha and as if the DJ was reading her mind that's what song played by Black Sabbath

"Hmm now I like this kind of music your era has some good tastes" Inuyasha says tapping his foot to the beat

Kagome just looks at him awestruck and says "do you even understand the lyrics" because it's in English

Inuyasha snaps his head towards Kagome and says "huh"

"Never mind" _what was I thinking there's no way he could understand it he just likes the beat_

Just then the music stops and the DJ comes on the mic. "ok everybody it's time for the karaoke contest. If you signed up I will call your name so you can choose a song from the list"

"What's karaoke" Inuyasha asks Kagome

"Umm karaoke is where people sing songs that other people made to see how good or bad they are" Kagome explains just as Yashi and Ayumi return to watch the first contestant try their best.

"Ooh this guy is horrible" Yashi exclaims referring to the person on stage

"Yeah I hope you do better kagome" Ayumi says before realizing what she said and Yashi slaps his forehead

"What?" Kagome says hoping she heard wrong.

After a look from Yashi, Ayumi tells her. "Umm yeah I sort of signed you up when we went to look at songs"

"Why what am I going to do now" Kagome says placing her head in her hands

"Looks like you're going to sing" says Inuyasha a little snicker

And Kagome looks at him with her mouth wide open then says "I can't believe your taking their side I don't even know what to sing"

"Sing something from the heart" Yashi pipes in just as Kagome's name was called

Kagome gets up and walks to the DJ stand giving Yashi and Ayumi a death glare making the two the two of them cringe and Yashi turns to Inuyasha and winks which totally confuses him

_Arrg I can't believe they would do this to me, what am I going to sing _Kagome thinks as she rifles through the pages of music then she remembers what Yashi said "_sing something from the heart" _then her eyes landed on a songthat seemed perfect

A few moments later Kagome walks on stage and up to the mic and speaks in English "a friend of mine told me to sing something from the heart so this one goes to a very special someone who I hold close to mine" then the lights fade and the music starts with LeAnn Rymes, I Don't Like To and she sings looking straight at inuyasha

I don't like to be alone in the night  
and I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right  
and I don't like to have the rain on my shoes  
but I do love you, but I do love you

_Why is she looking at me? Is it possible that she's singing for me _Inuyasha thinks as he listens to how beautiful Kagome's voice sounds

I don't like to see the sky painted grey  
and I don't like when nothing's going my way  
and I don't like to be the one with the blues  
but I do love you, but I do love you

Love everything about the way you're loving me  
the way you lay you're head upon my shoulder when you sleep  
and I love to kiss you in the rain  
I love everything you do, oh I do

_Could this be one of those hint thingy's that Yashi guy was talking about __**maybe **__argg it's hard enough to think without a voice chiming in __**hey I'm just an inner voice that's a part of you and you might want to listen to yourself sometime **__huh?_

I don't like to turn the radio on  
just to find out, missed my favorite song  
and I don't like to be the last with the news  
but I do love you, but I do love you

Love everything about the way you're loving me  
the way you lay you're head upon my shoulder when you sleep  
and I love to kiss you in the rain  
I love everything you do, oh I do

and I don't like to be alone in the night  
and I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right  
and I don't like to have the rain on my shoes  
but I do love you, but I do love you  
but I do love you, but I do love you

When Kagome finished you could hear Ayumi and Yashi cheering as she walks back to their table and sits down

"Kagome that was great your voice was beautiful" Ayumi says as she gives her a small hug

"Yes I agree you did quite well" says Yashi "who was it for"

"Umm who is it for?" Kagome repeats nervously as her eyes land on Inuyasha who seemed lost in thought and didn't hear the question

Noticing where her gaze went Ayumi turns to Yashi "hey Yashi why don't we head up and get a couple more orders of fries and refills on the drinks"

Catching the hint Yashi says "sure let's go" and the two get up to go stand in line at the concession stand leaving Kagome in an awkward silence with Inuyasha

After a couple of moments passed by silently Kagome broke the silence "so Inuyasha what did you think" she says even though she thinks she knows his answer

But instead of Inuyasha's usual "feh" he tells her "it was nice you have a great voice"

Completely surprised by his niceness Kagome was barely able to stammer a "thank you" and another moment of silence went by before Inuyasha says "umm Kagome can I ask you a question about the song"

Kagome smile and says "sure what do you want to ask" thinking she already knew what he wanted to ask

"Before the song started you said it was for someone close to your heart umm. What did you mean?" Inuyasha asks staring down at his now empty drink

Kagome was not expecting him to ask her about that and was a loss for words for a moment before saying "yes I did say that and…" then a light bulb went on inside her when she realized what he said "wait you understood that. How? It was in another language"

"Umm I thought that would be obvious" Inuyasha says as if it was an unimportant matter

"Obvious! How?" Kagome asked

"(sigh) because I…" but before Inuyasha could finish explaining. Somebody behind Kagome cleared his throat and tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around to see who it was

Behind her was a guy about Kagome's age wearing a pirate captain costume. He had an obviously fake rapier on his side, he was dressed in attire suitable for a nobleman and a captain's hat with the skull and crossbones on the front and his eyes were completely on Kagome. As politely as she could kagome asks strange pirate "can I help you"

And in a tone of voice used by people who got everything they wanted the pirate replied "maybe I couldn't help but hear your voice up there and I wanted to compliment you on how beautiful it sounded" the pirate says to Kagome with a slight bow

"Umm thank you" Kagome says trying to hide her embarrassment and she turns around to face Inuyasha but pirate cuts her off and says with a wicked tone "I was also wondering if you would like to come to my place and we could make some other sounds together"

Kagome was simply appalled by his question and tells him "yeah no thanks pervert" and she turns around to face Inuyasha and she sees the anger filling up inside him and the death glare he was giving the guy

But the guy didn't give up that easily and ignoring Inuyasha's death glare he says "come on this goofy looking guy can't be that great and I can guarantee I'll make you feel real good"

And just as Inuyasha was getting up from his seat to knock some sense into the guy Kagome turns around slaps the guy in the face and says "I said no and I would appreciate it if you leave us alone" and once again Kagome turned her back to the man in a pirate costume.

"Hey! Nobody says no to me" the pirate says as he reaches for Kagome's hair but Inuyasha was too quick and was instantly in the guys face blocking him from Kagome and baring his fangs

"Stay away from her" Inuyasha growls in a way that says she's mine

But the pirate wasn't backing down as he gets closer to Inuyasha saying "listen here dog boy you better get out of my face before I put the hurt on you" and he shoves inuyasha a little bit into the table they were sitting at.

A split second later Inuyasha recovered and was about to knock the shit out of the guy when he felt a hand on his shoulder he turned his head slightly and sees Yashi standing there at his side and he tells him "hey man this fucktard isn't worth it" and he smirks at the pirate saying "he's mostly talk and that's all"

"Oh you want a piece of me too I'll kick your ass alongside this mother fucker" the pirate says losing his earlier suaveness and getting into a fighting stance

But Yashi just smiles and looks past the guy at the large figure walking right up from behind him "is there a problem here" Bruno says in his deep voice

"Oh what now" the pirate says as he turns to face Bruno's mid section and fallows it up to see his badge that shows that he is a bouncer and up further to look at his unhappy face "ohh god help me"

"I'll say again is there a problem here" Bruno says as he stares down at him

"Umm no sir no problem here" the pirate says calmly but Inuyasha could smell his fear and couldn't help smiling

"Is this true" Bruno asks yashi

And Yashi answers him "actually no this guy has been harassing my friends and trying to pick fights with both me and my friend next to me"

"Yep that's what I saw" Bruno says and looks down at the pirate and says "the way I see it you already have two strikes so I'm going to give you one more chance to behave before we 'throw' you out"

The pirate looks as though he is thinking it over then says "hmm so you are going to give me 'one' more chance huh well in that case"

The guy then turns around takes out a pair of switch blades and lunges at both inuyasha and yashi but despite his size Bruno was able to quickly grab him by the collar and slam him to the ground dazing him and causing him to drop the knives

Bruno just looks down at him, and shakes his head. He then turns to see two more bouncers making their way towards him, and one of them says to Bruno "hey nice job Bruno we'll take care of the rest why don't you take a break."

Bruno just smiles and says "sure I'll do that I got some catching up to do any way"

Bruno then makes his way to the table and sits down at an empty spot next to Yashi just as Ayumi and Kagome returns with three orders of fries and five shakes

Kagome who was holding the tray set it down on the table, and Ayumi wrapped Yashi in a tight embrace "Yashi are you ok"

"Don't worry Ayumi I'm fine" Yashi replies returning the embrace

Ayumi breaks contact and slaps Yashi on the shoulder "don't ever scare me like that again"

"Ok, ok I'll try" Yashi says holding up his hands in defense with a sly smirk that seemed familiar

"Hey! Kagome where did you go? You were right next to me then you disappeared when that guy pushed me" Inuyasha asks giving Kagome a quizzical look

Kagome looks at him with smile "Oh that. Yashi showed up and asked me to help Ayumi, besides I knew you wouldn't break the promise you made before we left"

"What promise" Inuyasha asks a little confused

"The promise you wouldn't fight" Kagome replies giving him look like she was going to sit him

"Hey don't look at me like that I didn't exactly fight. Sure I was about to pound his ass into the dirt but big guy here put a stop to that (he turns to Bruno) your pretty quick for your size I might add" Inuyasha says wondering whether this Bruno guy and maybe Yashi are demons and they can mask there energy and scent somehow, but the thought quickly dissipated when Ayumi asked Bruno a question

"So Bruno how did you and Yashi meet"

**A/n ahh wow seven chapters down and if my calculations are right, about five more to go don't worry I'll spread them out in time so it seems longer, (dodges various objects thrown by readers) I'm kidding I'll repost as soon as possible (ducks) gahh who threw the dagger. (Takes deep breath) Anyway the next chapter you will find out a little bit about yashi's past**

**PS: sorry about the swearing I figured you can't have an inuyasha fic without a little bit of it**

**PPS: I'll be back in the states for two weeks in Sept and hopefully I'll get a couple of chapters done in that time, yippee hooray cookies for everyone now please R&R**


	8. Yashi's Past

**A/N hey everybody I'm back I wasn't able to get as much writing done on leave as I planned but I'll try to get some more done I'm hoping to have this story done before new year's so I can make good on at least one of my resolutions for this year **

"_Hey! Kagome where did you go? You were right next to me then you disappeared when that guy pushed me" Inuyasha asks giving Kagome a quizzical look_

_Kagome looks at him with smile "Oh that. Yashi showed up and asked me to help Ayumi, besides I knew you wouldn't break the promise you made before we left"_

"_What promise" Inuyasha asks a little confused_

"_The promise you wouldn't fight" Kagome replies giving him look like she was going to sit him_

"_Hey don't look at me like that I didn't exactly fight. Sure I was about to pound his ass into the dirt but big guy here put a stop to that (he turns to Bruno) your pretty quick for your size I might add" Inuyasha says wondering whether this Bruno guy and maybe Yashi are demons and are hiding their energy and scent somehow, but the thought quickly dissipated when Ayumi asked Bruno a question_

"_So Bruno how did you and Yashi meet"_

Yashi's Past

"Hmm it's a long story" Bruno says thinking it over "do you want the whole story or the abbreviated version"

"Let's hear the abbreviated version first" Kagome says wanting to know a little bit about Yashi herself

A smile forms on Bruno's face and he looks towards Yashi who tells them "well basically I kicked his ass" and every bodies face dropped except Yashi who started laughing with Bruno

"Yeah I know kind of unbelievable isn't it" Bruno says

"How in the world were you able to do that? I mean he's three times your size. and what would make you want to fight him any way he seems like such a nice guy?" Ayumi says dumb founded

"I wasn't always a nice guy and it surprised me too when he did it but he did, I think it was about six years ago I wasn't exactly what you would call charming" Bruno says as Inuyasha takes a long sip from his milkshake and grabs his head from the ice headache he got

"Hey don't drink it so fast" Kagome says half scolding half laughing as Inuyasha gives her a look that could say "_why you wench"_ and turning towards Yashi and Bruno "don't mind him go ahead and finish"

"Any way you could say I was kind of a bully always picking on the little guys which for me was everybody especially if they were new to school because I wanted them to know who was boss" Bruno finished and Yashi picked up

"Yep at that time I just moved back to Kyoto from the U.S" Yashi says as he thinks back "and of course I was considered the new guy. I didn't have any friends going into the school and all my old friends from before I moved the first time went to different schools"

"Yeah uh huh and I was in my senior year, and like Yashi I didn't really have any friends, sure some guys would hang out with me but at the first sign of trouble they were gone"

"Hn sounds like someone I know" Inuyasha says. mean while back in the feudal era a certain unsuspecting flee sneezes without warning

"So any way" Yashi began "on my first day of school I went to my home room class did my introduction and took my seat right in front of Bruno, and as soon I did so I noticed that some people were chuckling others shaking their heads while the rest made an audible gasp."

"Yeah" Bruno laughs "because they knew I was going to try to make his first day a living hell."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked

"What I mean is all of that class I was throwing erasers at his head flicking his ear and shooting spit balls just to see how long it would take for him to crack"

"But then I did something that I don't think anybody has ever done before" Yashi says taking another fry

"What did you do Yashi did you hit him" Ayumi asks

"No that's just what he would have wanted. I just turned around and smiled in his face to show him that I wasn't fazed by any of his antics"

"But I wasn't going to give up that easily, so that day at lunch me and my "_**boys**_" sat next to him and started talking shit. And of course Yashi pretended we weren't even there until one of the guys decided he would try to smack him upside the head"

"Yeah not a good idea" Yashi says "I had him in an arm bar and on the ground faster than you could say lets fight. luckily the bell rang at that moment though, and we had to head back to class."

"But I wasn't done yet, after school that day I confronted Yashi alone. I stopped him on his way home and told him I was going to kick his ass oops pardon my language anyway Yashi ignored me and kept walking which sent me over the edge I pushed him back and punched him square in the jaw which would have knocked any normal person out, but Yashi just stumbled back a couple feet and I will never forget what he says to me"

"What did he say to you" inuyasha asks quite curiously

"I said to him" Yashi speaks "the first ones free you have two more chances to knock me out before it's my turn"

"And taking it as a challenge I hit him again, and again he didn't seem fazed by it"

"Then I say to him that's two you have one more shot. You can give up now but either way I intend to get that one back."

"And at that moment for the first time in my life I was afraid of someone smaller than I, but I still wasn't going to give up. So I punched him again and another time after that, but he was still standing so I hit him once more which knocked him on the ground but he wasn't out. He got right back up and as I was going to hit him again he blocked my punch which nobody has done before then he hits me with a four shot combo and all I remember after that is waking up at his house with yashi sitting next to me with a cup of tea and some aspirin"

"Wait, wait, wait you mean to tell me that after Yashi beat you with four hits he brought you to his house and served you tea" Inuyasha asked completely flabbergasted

"Yeah I wasn't about to just leave him there where something could happen to him so I brought him home and when he woke up we drank some tea had a little chat and we've been best friends ever since"

"Really what did you guys talk about" Kagome asks

"Hn this and that basically we talked about our lives and the direction they are headed" Yashi replied

"And Yashi made me realize that the direction I was heading would either land me dead or in jail. So with his help, I went through a complete attitude adjustment I got my grades up stopped picking on people smaller than me and eventually went to school to become a bouncer"

"Wow now that's amazing" Ayumi says "you two becoming friends after fighting once, that's so cool"

"Yeah what's even more amazing is that yashi was able to come out of it without injury" Kagome comments and Yashi gapes at her with an awestruck look

"Are you kidding me I took five hits from this guy nobody could have come out of that unhurt? I mean my jaw was broken in two places my nose was crushed and I had a headache that wouldn't go away for a week not to mention I had to carry him two blocks to my house using the back alleys so nobody would see us. I was exhausted" Yashi says laughing slightly as he says it

"So technically it was a draw" Inuyasha says which got every on to look his way "even though you knocked him out you were still considerably damaged from his assault"

"Well I guess your right" Bruno says as Yashi just stares at him

"Are you serious? After all this time trying to convince you that it was a draw you finally admit it" Yashi says with a dumbfound expression

And Bruno simply answers "I needed a second opinion" and Yashi just shakes his head in bewilderment.

Bruno then looks at his watch and says "well my break is over I got to get back to work it was a pleasure to meet you all I'll see you around, and Yashi"

"Yes Bruno" Yashi says turning his attention to Bruno

"I have tomorrow off how about you and I take the train down to the bay and do some fishing just like old times" Bruno says with a smile on his face

"Now that sounds like a plan" Yashi says as the two pounded fists and Bruno walks off

"I like your friend Yashi he seems nice" Ayumi says while leaning into him and hugging his arm

"Thanks I'm glad you like him" Yashi says as a slow song starts to play over the speakers "would you like to join me in another dance"

"Yes I would" and the two leave again to the dance floor leaving Inuyasha and Kagome behind

_Hmm I wonder if Inuyasha would like to dance._ Kagome thinks to herself _nah he will probably say no and say it's stupid. _Kagome was so deep in thought that she didn't know that Inuyasha was talking

"Kagome, **Kagome, **KAGOME" Inuyasha calls startling her out of her thoughts

"Oh I'm sorry Inuyasha I wasn't listening what did you say" Kagome asks and Inuyasha instantly goes into a shy

"Umm I just wanted to know if you would like to dance"

**A/n YAY I'm done with another chapter I'm sorry for the cliffy please don't kill me and I'm sorry it took so long I got stuck in the middle somewhere but after watching movies 1-4 I got back into the swing of thing and thank you for all your wonderful reviews that's what really keeps me going so please R&R**


	9. true love

**A/n hey everybody sorry for the wait I didn't have access to the internet to post this and just a little preview Yashi explains how Kikyo comes to possess the jewel and dies but with a added twist**

_Hmm I wonder if Inuyasha would like to dance. Kagome thinks to herself nah he will probably say no and say it's stupid. Kagome was so deep in thought that she didn't know that Inuyasha was talking_

"_Kagome, __**Kagome, **__KAGOME" Inuyasha calls startling her out of her thoughts_

"_Oh I'm sorry Inuyasha I wasn't listening what did you say" Kagome asks and Inuyasha instantly goes into a shy_

"_Umm I just wanted to know if you would like to dance"_

**Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha, and I forgot this last chapter so I DO NOT OWN IT**

TRUE LOVE

_Oh my god Oh my god Oh my god did he just ask me to dance to a SLOW song _Kagome thinks to herself not realizing that she is taking a little too long to answer

Inuyasha noticing the silence says "but if you don't want to…"

"No it's not that. I don't really know how" Kagome lied _damn what's wrong with me of course I want to dance_

But Inuyasha was not discouraged. He got up from his seat and held out a hand for Kagome "that's ok I can teach you" _there you happy now __**it's a start **__grrr nothing pleases you does it __**no nothing pleases you. Oops she's getting up better pay attention **__huh_

Kagome gracefully takes Inuyasha's hand and asks "do you really know how to dance"

"Of course why would I ask if I didn't" Inuyasha says as he leads her to the dance floor and places her hands where they should go as he does the same and leads her into a slow dance causing her to blush at their closeness

As they start moving slowly Kagome was surprised that he actually knew what he was doing and asks him "where did you learn to dance"

"Umm my mother taught me before she died" Inuyasha replies shyly with a saddened look on his face

And without another word Kagome leans her head against inuyasha's shoulder making his ears twitch slightly and they continued their slow stepped dance as Inuyasha placed his head on top of hers.

Mean while somewhere on the other side of dance floor Yashi notices the way Kagome and inuyasha are dancing together and points it out to Ayumi

"Now look at that happy couple"

"Oh my god they fit so perfectly together, do you think they will ever admit there love" Ayumi says

Yashi looks in the direction of Inuyasha and Kagome watching closely as they danced, then a big smile forms on his face as he says "in due time."

The two couples continued to dance until the song ended. Where Yashi lead Ayumi back to the table but Kagome and Inuyasha just stood there staring at each other their faces getting closer and closer together until they were mere centimeters apart and they both suddenly turned away from each other with embarrassed looks on their faces as they walked back to the table together

_Oh my god I can't believe I almost kissed Inuyasha _Kagome thinks to herself as she walks back to the table

As they got to the table Inuyasha thinks to himself_ Damn I almost kissed her __**yeah and you blew it **__hey I panicked __**why you've kissed Kikyo**__ yeah but Kagome's different __**how**__ umm wait why am I talking to myself any way __**now that's a good question **_

When everyone was seated Ayumi asks Kagome "what took you two so long to get back to the table"

Kagome tries to think of an excuse to hide that she almost kissed inuyasha when inuyasha says "we were contemplating whether or not we should dance to the next one" _thank you inuyasha_

"Well what should we do next?" Yashi asks every one as both Ayumi and Kagome try to stifle a yawn. Yashi then looks at his watch and says "it's getting kind of late what do you say we go some place to wind down a bit"

"Yeah I like that idea" Kagome says with Ayumi nodding her head in agreement

"Ok there's a wakdonalds a couple of blocks away from here lets walk over and have a bite to eat" Yashi suggests

"I'm ok with that" Inuyasha says while Kagome stares in amazement that Inuyasha was actually agreeing with someone else's decisions

"I'm for it lets go." Ayumi says as they get up to walk to the door bidding farewell to Bruno as they leave

As they walk down the street to the burger joint Yashi and Ayumi take the lead and start chatting softly about the night's events

"That was fun maybe we should do something like this again next weekend" Ayumi says to Yashi

"Yeah I think we should" Yashi says as Ayumi looks back at Inuyasha and Kagome

"So what do you think do they seem closer to you" Ayumi asks Yashi as he steals a glance back

"Yeah they do let's hope for the best" Yashi replies

OoOo

"What are they saying" Kagome asks Inuyasha who she could tell was trying to listen in on the conversation

"I don't know that stuff you put in my ears is blocking the sound" Inuyasha says slightly annoyed

Kagome mentally slaps her fore head and makes sure no one is looking while she takes out the gum that she put in Inuyasha's ears a couple chapters back, not forgetting to rub them a little in the process, which caused him to growl softly in a pleasing way making Kagome giggle

"What's so funny" Inuyasha asks

"Nothing"

Silence befalls them for a few moments before kagome decides to break it. "Umm Inuyasha can I ask you a question?" Kagome says

"Sure Kagome what is it" Inuyasha said curiously

"I was wondering how you knew the language I spoke while I was up on that stage singing?"

"Oh that, I thought it was obvious I'm part demon. I can read and understand just about any language." Inuyasha says nonchalantly

While still walking Kagome just stares at him then finally says "are you serious? Why didn't you tell me that you knew English? That would have helped immensely on my test."

"Well first of all you never asked and second when I offered to help this morning you told me to take a nap."

And Kagome just glares at him at a loss for words, and thinking about sitting him but decides against it because he did have a point.

A little while later they make it to the Wakdonalds and see that some of the other party goers had the same idea and shrugging their shoulders they walk up to the counter and order their food

"What do you want Inuyasha" Yashi asks

"Umm I'll have whatever Kagome's having" Inuyasha replies because he had no idea what a burger was

"I'll just have a burger and fries with a drink" Kagome says

"I'll have the same" says Ayumi

Yashi nods his head and turns to the counter "ok we will have four of each burgers fries and medium drinks"

"Is that for here or to go" the cashier asks

"For here" Yashi replies

"You number is 980" the cashier says as she hands him the receipt **(A/N There is a certain significance behind this number in this chapter try and guess what it is)**

The four then make their way to an empty table and sit down

"So what do you guys want to talk about" Kagome asks regretting it almost instantly when yumi says to Yashi

"Why don't you finish telling us about the jewel?" and Inuyasha looks to Kagome who seemed a little nervous

"Sure let's see where was I?" Yashi says

"Umm Medoriko purged out the demon soul from her body along with her own soul thus creating the jewel" Ayumi reminds

"That's right" Yashi says "after the jewel was created it was passed between demon to demon, demon to human, human to human, and human to demon, and so on. Until one day a few hundred years later demon slayers from the village where the jewel originated, whose attire I based my costume off of, came to posses the jewel after slaying a centipede demon, but it was completely tainted with evil so they set out to find someone who could purify it. Soon they found a strong priestess named Kikyo who had such power and entrusted it to her to protect and keep pure but Kikyo lived a cursed life cursed by a dark priestess to never fall in love or else to meet her end.

"Never to fall in love, that's so sad" Ayumi says looking gloomy

"Yes and soon after being entrusted with the shikon jewel a hanyo, half human half demon whos name I do not know, came to steal the jewel in order to become a full demon like his father was, but Kikyo thwarted his attempts by pinning him to trees with arrows every time he tried, but she never killed him even though he tried several time later and failed each time. Soon the hanyo realized it was fruitless trying to steal it so he compromised and made sure nobody else could have it."

"So they basically started working together to protect the jewel" Ayumi asks while Kagome and Inuyasha stayed quiet with various faces of sadness and nostalgia

"Yep and they became fast friends and as their friendship grew so did their love."

"They fell in love?" Ayumi asks "doesn't that mean that Kikyo would die"

"Yes but when the dark priestess attacked her to get the jewel Kikyo sent the curse back at her.

"Wow she did she must have been really powerful it's good that she was able to find love." Ayumi exclaimed

"Yes she was and the love that she shared with the hanyo was only to be suspected, since there is another power of the jewel that not many people knew about."

_Huh what kind of power could that be _Kagome thought before asking "Really what power is that?"

"Well if you are in possession of the purified jewel but do not intend to use it then you will undoubtedly find your true love." This information completely surprised kagome who knew nothing of it

"So the jewel brought them together and they lived happily ever after?" Ayumi asked

"Unfortunately no" Yashi replies "You see as long as they still possessed the jewel there would be those who would come to seek it and during their travels Kikyo came across a bandit who was unable to move with third degree burns all over his body, she took him into a cave and took care of him, but the bandit also coveted the jewel and soon also coveted the priestess"

"Wait don't tell me she's going to fall for the bandit" Ayumi asks hoping it's not true

"No, no, no she's not she had no feelings for the bandit just pity because he would never be able to move again" Yashi says "now since the hanyo was also half human the jewel could be used to make him completely human and if that were to happen the jewel would eventually disappear, and Kikyo made this suggestion to the hanyo so they could be together without the burden of having the jewel"

"But wait from what you told us wouldn't, that kind of wish taint the jewel, even though it was made out of love there would still be greed in it" Ayumi asks while Kagome looks towards Inuyasha for his reaction to ayumi's insight but he seemed almost stoic

"Maybe, I never thought about it like that" Yashi replied "but they never got to find out because when the bandit heard about the arrangement he called upon hundreds of demons and offered his flesh to them, in return they gave him a new body and thus creating the demon narraku."

At saying his name both inuyasha and Yashi clenched their fist under the table unknown to anybody. Then someone at the counter called "number 980"

"That's us" Yashi says and gets up to grab the tray and returns a moment later to distribute the food

After everyone had their meal Yashi continues with his story "On the day that Kikyo was to present the jewel to the hanyo the newly formed demon narraku disguised himself as the hanyo and attacked Kikyo, fatally wounding her and steeling the jewel, Making her believe that her love has betrayed her. But he wasn't done yet he needed the jewel to be tainted so he then disguised himself as Kikyo and attacked the hanyo, but not injuring him, and thinking he has been betrayed by Kikyo the hanyo rushes to the shrine where the jewel was kept and steels it, then kikyo, the real one, despite her wounds makes her way to where the hanyo was and with her last ounce of strength shoots an arrow through his heart and sealing him to the god tree. Shortly afterwards she died, but not before giving instructions to have the jewel burned with her body so that no one else would have to put up with its burden"

"That's so sad I can't believe anybody would do such a thing. And just when they found true love" Ayumi says with tears coming down her face as Kagome does the same

"Yes and I get a little peeved every time I think about it, but everybody deserves a second chance" Yashi says

"What do you mean" Ayumi asked

"Well with the hanyo sealed to the tree and not exactly dead his soul was unable to be reincarnated as it was trapped inside his body and could not meet up with Kikyo's soul in the next life, but all was not lost. Fifty years later as fate would have it, Kikyo's reincarnation also a priestess and whose name I also don't know, found the hanyo pinned to the tree and somehow awakened him. She was then attacked by a centipede demon who forced the jewel out of her body; she then releases the hanyo from the tree who slew the demon easily."

"The jewel was inside her body" Ayumi asks

"Yes it was and this was the biggest clue that she was Kikyo's reincarnation besides looking almost exactly like her, and since she had it without knowing she was protecting it, and without the intent of using it. The power of the jewel allowed her to inadvertently find the hanyo that her soul was attached to in her previous life"

"So they were finally together" Ayumi says looking happy

"Yes and no. their souls may have found each other but the hanyo's heart was still damaged and he tried to steal the jewel yet again but he was thwarted by the girl with some kind of subjugation spell, but the girl eventually starts to heal his heart" yashi says while inuyasha glares at Kagome who just shrugs

"Is this where the happily ever after comes in" Ayumi asks

"No not exactly because the girl who was Kikyo's reincarnation somehow accidently broke the jewel shattering it into pieces and the shards went flying all over Japan. The hanyo and the reincarnated priestess then went on a journey searching for the jewel with the priestess returning to her village every once and a while to restock on supplies"

Listening to Yashi speak inuyasha notices the relief that Kagome was showing at him not knowing their names but it seemed that this guy might have some useful information so he asked him "hey Yashi did they ever finish the jewel" surprising Kagome because she didn't think of it first

"Well Inuyasha I honestly do not know they had some hard times trying to get it a demon who specialized in creating counterfeit bodies out of stolen bones and grave dirt stole Kikyo's ashes and resurrected her using part of her reincarnates soul"

"What do you mean resurrected her" Ayumi asked looking confused

"The demon brought Kikyo back to life after fifty years of death causing some turmoil between the hanyo and the priestess. Basically the hanyo was confused about who he should stay with since they both shared the same soul, and at some point they found out that Kikyo was killed by Narraku from a monk with a wondering hand whose family was cursed by Narraku. He then joined them in their quest. Soon after that they met a female demon slayer from the slayer village where the jewel originated. While she was out on assignment, where her family was killed and her badly injured, Narraku destroys her village, and tells her that it was the hanyo who did it. Narraku then gives her a piece of the shikon jewel, which gets embedded into her shoulder, this takes away her pain but does not heal her. Then she tracks down the hanyo and attacks him, not knowing she was causing herself more damage. But the hanyo and the priestess were able to convince her of the truth, and she joined them on their quest in order to get revenge. And apart from all that I don't know anything else. My mother passed away before she could tell me how it ended."

When yashi finished this part Inuyasha was a little disappointed about not finding out if they won or not but he didn't show it and finished off his burger which he found that it was almost as good as the pete-za he had earlier _hmm this era has some strange but surprisingly good food _

Kagome watches inuyasha as he finishes his burger and thinks to herself _are we really meant to be together does the jewel really have the power to bring people together _as these thoughts run through her mind she glances at her watch seeing the time

"Hey we should head back to the club my mom is picking us up in forty five minutes" Kagome says

"Yeah you right" Yashi says "we should go" and everyone gets up, throws away their trash, and leaves, but as they are walking down the street a pair of piercing eyes follow them rather sharply unknown to anyone.

**A/n I'll end this here and since I don't have internet access at the moment there should be another chapter following if not it will be there soon so please R&R**


	10. Secrets Revealed

**A/n: Hey I'm back home and I am so very, very sorry that I have not updated I just got finished with reading the entire inuyasha manga series something I've been meaning to do for a long time. Plus the process of clearing out of the military is very arduous and has become a major pain in my arss. Also I didn't even have to buy the manga. I ended up using it was really helpful**

_Kagome watches inuyasha as he finishes his burger and thinks to herself __are we really meant to be together does the jewel really have the power to bring people together__ as these thoughts run through her mind she glances at her watch seeing the time_

"_Hey we should head back to the club my mom is picking us up in forty five minutes" Kagome says_

"_Yeah you right" Yashi says "we should go" and everyone gets up, throws away their trash, and leaves, but as they are walking down the street a pair of piercing eyes follow them rather sharply unknown to anyone_

**Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha**

Secrets revealed

As everyone is walking Ayumi and Yashi take the lead again while Inuyasha and Kagome walk behind to chat

"Inuyasha" Kagome says softly

"Yes Kagome what is it" Inuyasha said curiously

"I was wondering what your thoughts were on what Yashi said about the jewel."

Inuyasha is silent for a couple of seconds thinking about his answer before saying "Umm I don't know. I mean everything else he said seemed to be right. I just don't want you to think you love me just because an unknown power of the jewel says you have to"

"Oh" was all kagome could say then the weight of what he said finally hits her "Wait are you saying that you love me" she asks hoping he say yes

Inuyasha looks her in the eye, and right when he was about to tell her how he felt. He sniffed the air and stopped suddenly, just as Yashi did the same, and exclaims loudly "Damn!"

**OoOo (A/n: uh oh cut scenes please don't hurt me *cringes*)**

When the group leaves the restaurant Ayumi and Yashi walk up ahead with Yashi staring at the sky deep in thought

Ayumi looks at him and asks "what are you thinking about"

"Oh nothing just the world and everything in it" Yashi says taking a glance at her. He then looks at her as if wanting to ask a serious question then shakes his head and looks back at the stars

"Hey don't do that what is it?" Ayumi says while playfully hitting him in the shoulder

Yashi looks to Ayumi and asks her "do you believe in demons"

Ayumi looks to yashi with a confused look on her face "you mean like in your story" Yashi nods "Huh that's a weird question, but I'm not sure, I mean I have never seen one and frankly I don't want to"

"Oh then never mind" Yashi says and looks straight ahead

Still confused Ayumi looks at Yashi and ask. "Um can I have an explanation please?" but she never got it, because Yashi suddenly stopped at and started looking around frantically. "Shit" he says

**OoOo**

"What's going on" Ayumi and Kagome ask in unison

"We are surrounded" Inuyasha replies "there are at least twenty of them" Yashi adds as they both get into fighting positions with Ayumi and Kagome in the center

"Twenty one" says a voice from the shadows

"Who is there, we don't want to fight let us pass" Yashi yells into the night

"I don't think so" the voice says as he steps out of the shadows wearing a pirate costume followed by twenty men some of which had either a crow bar or a bat "you made me look like a fool at the club earlier"

"Only the foolish look like fools" Yashi replies then whispers to Inuyasha "Looks like fighting is inevitable, what do you say? I'll take the ten to the left while you take the ten to the right.

"Feh I can take them all on myself" Inuyasha whispers in reply while cracking his knuckles

And Yashi whispers back with a slight chuckle "Yea so can I but this way we both can have some fun"

Inuyasha looks to Yashi and says "ha suit yourself"

"We will see who the fool is. You won't think it's too funny once we get through with you" says the pirate as he motions for his lackeys to attack

Inuyasha and Yashi make quick work of their assailants while Kagome and Ayumi watch from the side lines, with Ayumi looking a little scared and Kagome just shaking her head. But the guy in the pirate costume didn't seem fazed at all by his gang being so easily defeated and didn't show fear as Inuyasha and Yashi turn their attention towards him "you seem a little smug for someone just having their "army" so easily defeated" Inuyasha said cracking his knuckles again "I told you before you won't lay a hand on Kagome"

The pirate guy just laughs as he says "ha like I could care less about your little whore, but our boss is really interested in the necklace she has around her neck. Now hand it over before we get serious"

Kagome looks on with a shocked expression _what how does he know about the shards. _and Inuyasha also a little shocked but he doesn't show it as he says "what do you mean 'we' your gang is already beaten and who is your boss"

And the pirate just smiles "wouldn't you like to know and who says they are beaten" he says as he snaps his fingers. His gang starts to laugh while getting up seemingly unharmed and seeing this Inuyasha and Yashi immediately regroup next to Kagome and Ayumi

"Kagome what's going on? What's so important about your necklace? How did those guys get up like that" Ayumi asks looking on very scared of the situation

And as Kagome tries to tell her that she doesn't know Yashi cuts her off and tells ayumi "well remember when I asked you if you believed in demons" and Ayumi looks at him and nods in understanding a little more scared, and kagome looks to inuyasha who nods confirming what Yashi just implied "and im not sure why they are after Kagome's necklace. But whatever it is we can't let them have it" and Ayumi nods again

"Quit your yappin and hand over the shards" the pirate guy says with a grin

And Yashi's eyes go wide as Inuyasha yells back "over my dead body"

"That can be arranged" the pirate guy says as he snaps his fingers again and about twenty more show up out of nowhere and they start change into what looks like snake demons

Inuyasha grins as he starts to pull out his sword but Yashi stops him stepping in front and says "there are too many we won't be able to fight like we need to in order in this enclosed space if we are going to protect Kagome and Ayumi" and Inuyasha curses to himself knowing he is right

Taking a couple steps forward Yashi says to Inuyasha "there is a park a couple blocks east of here with plenty of space and places to hide do you think you can get ayumi and Kagome there safely"

Inuyasha looks at him quizzically and says. "Yea but what are you going to do"

"I will hold them back for as long I can while you get them there" he replies and at this Ayumi clings to him with tears in her eyes "no you can't" and Yashi looks at her and smiles "don't worry about me it will take a lot more then what they got to take me down" and he then pushes a button on the sheaths of his "fake" swords and pulls out two very real katanas from his back

"I thought those were fake" Ayumi asks with a look of confusion "there concealable swords Bruno knew I had them that's why he was suspicious. Now go I'll follow in a little bit" and he gently kisses her and gives Inuyasha a nod

Inuyasha nods back as kagome grabs Ayumi by the hand "come on he will be fine" she says as she senses a hidden power emerging from Yashi.

Ayumi allows Kagome to drag her away while looking back at Yashi taking a stance, as they run to get to the park that he mentioned and following closely behind Inuyasha who was clearing the way

"Hey where do you think you're going" the pirate/snake demon says as he motions for a couple of his minions to follow. They don't get very far as Yashi steps in front of the oncoming demons, slicing them in half. He then draws an imaginary line on the ground with his sword saying "I shall not let any of you pass till I know they are safe" he then closes his eyes gathering all of his strength and yells his battle cry as something changes within him

OoOo

As they are running they hear the battle cries of the demons they just left behind and Ayumi gets worried and asks Kagome "do you think Yashi will really be ok" and Kagome answers "yea he will be fine he's pretty tough" then Inuyasha says while sniffing the air with a smirk across his face "yea he's got a couple tricks up his sleeve"

When they reach the park Inuyasha positions himself in the middle of the field getting ready for an oncoming attack as Kagome leads Ayumi away to a seemingly safe location and knocks an arrow getting into a stance she picked up from battling in the feudal era. A couple moments pass and Ayumi starts to get over her fear and asks Kagome a couple questions, being slightly hysterical, "Kagome how can you be so calm when you know that demons are after us. After you. and for what, Shards around your neck, shards of what? I'm scared Kagome and I'm worried about Yashi he is all alone against those things and here you are with Inuyasha acting as though this is an everyday occurrence"

Kagome looks to her then to Inuyasha who just shrugs knowing this couldn't be kept a secret any longer and she looks at Ayumi again taking a deep breath "Ayumi what I'm about to tell you, you can't say to anyone not even Eri or Yuka" Ayumi nods "the truth is that I haven't been sick all this time. I have been traveling back in time 500 years through the well at my families shrine. That's where I found Inuyasha pinned to the god tree. The story Yashi told us tonight is actually the story of my life and the shards around my neck are actually a part of the real Shikon no tama which I broke" Ayumi tilts her head in confusion but realization slowly hits her as she looks back and forth between Kagome and Inuyasha and says "wait you mean to say that you're the reincarnated priestess from the story and you have real shards of the shikon jewel"

"Yes and they will now be mine" says a slithering voice from behind ayumi causing her to scream, and hide behind kagome. Who aims her bow at the source of the voice, as the great serpent demon attacks. Kagome fires her purifying arrow, but due to the demons agile movements she misses and it lunges at them and inuyasha was too far away to get there in time. Kagome knowing she couldn't get another shot off, tackles Ayumi to the ground and they both brace for the attack that never came. Ayumi looks back and sees that the head snake demon has been knocked back and there rescuer (not inuyasha) standing a couple feet away.

Their savior who had white almost silver hair normal ears golden eyes and claws wearing a ninja outfit just looked back at ayumi sorrowfully "ya-ya-yash-i" she stammers showing a tinge of fear and just as inuyasha picks kagome up Yashi says to her with a saddened expression "im sorry Ayumi I never meant for you to see this so soon but please don't be afraid I will explain later I promise"

Then the now demonized Yashi with Inuyasha turns around and faces the head snake demon only to find him not there but to have regrouped himself with his second in command and the remainder of his minions "give me the jewel shards or perish" he exclaims as he signals them to charge

**A/n hello my faithfull readers sorry this took so long I had a lot going on but I guess that's no excuse for being away for a year oops. I know some of you might hate me right now and others are glad to see another chapter but I will let you know that this fic is almost done and I am almost sorry to see it finished but all things must come to an end I guess but not yet *winks* who knows it might be the start of a new beginning**

**PS: umm by the way ummmm I sort of forgot what the signifigence of that number was in the previous chapter *dodges random objects* but if I remember I will pm those who want to know**


	11. authors note

Authors note

**A/n I'm sorry everyone, but this is not a new chapter but I will have one up shortly. I know that there is no excuse for not updating in almost a year, all I can say is that life got in the way… I will tell you that I'm looking through my previous chapters and fixing some mistakes as well as adding some dialogue here and there and also the significance of the number 980 in chapter 9 was simply that, that was how many words there were up to that point in that chapter. i hope to have the next chapter finished as well as the slight changes to the other chapters done within the next couple of weeks. keep you fingers crossed and**

**Keep On Keeping On **


End file.
